Code Lyoko The New Generation of Lyoko Warriors
by randomgirl2012
Summary: It's my first time doing this so…This is a code lyoko story. I do not own Code Lyoko as much as I wish I do I don't. There's a new group that finds out about lyoko. There's going to be plenty of adventure, new friendships and possible new relationships. But the real question is can they save the world and are they ready for all of this?
1. Oc Application

OC's for code lyoko.

It's my first time doing this so…This is a code lyoko story. I do not own Code Lyoko as much as I wish I do I don't.

There's a new group that finds out about lyoko. There's going to be plenty of adventure, new friendships and possible new relationships. But the real question is can they save the world and are they ready for all of this?

Ok here's the forms. Please P.M. me with them. Thanks.

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorite things?:

Least favorite things/Things you hate?:

Dorm or day student:

If dorm would you like a roommate?:

Glasses, Contacts or none?:

Background:

Area where you're from:

Bf/Gf? And if so what do you want them to look like and act like?:

Favorite subject?:

How do you want your best girl friend(s) to act like?

How do you want your best guy friend(s) to act like?

How do you want to look like in lyoko?

Weapons on Lyoko?

Ride on Lyoko?


	2. Oc Update

OC Update:

Ok I've got three girls so far. I need three more and six guys.

If anyone wants to be an antagonist I need them. And if those spots are filled and you still want to be in it I'll find a way to put you in.

Thanks from yours truly,

Randomgirl2012


	3. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: The New Generation of Lyoko Warriors.

Ok let's get this over with. I do not own code lyoko. As much as I wish I did I don't. I will be switching POV'S.

Also I would like to say that some chapters maybe longer than others.

~ Randomgirl2012 ~ :D

_Chapter 1:_

_Valerie's POV. _

It was the first day of school and I was already hearing it from my father.

"Now Valerie Ann Marks I expect you to do way better than last year. It's a brand new year and No boys!" My father said as he unloaded the car.

"Ok dad. I will" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Have fun sweetie." My mother said as she kissed my forehead.

"Will do mom. I'll see you guys later." I said as they entered the car.

"Remember what I said Valerie." My father said.

"Yes dad." I said and waved as they drove off.

I love them but they get on my nerves you know?

I was walking when I accidently bumped into a girl.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry about that." I said as I helped her up.

She had red hair. She had some of it braided.

"Oh no it's alright. I'm Kora Hall." Kora said with a smile.

"I'm Valerie Marks but everyone calls me Val for short. Hey your new here aren't you?" I asked.

"Yea and I'm so excited!" Kora said.

"Lol you're the very first person I know of that is happy for school." I said with a smile.

"Yea I've been told that a lot" Kora said still with a smile.

"What grade are you in?" I asked and saw all of the guys surrounding a girl.

"Oh gosh not again. I'll be right back" I said and I ran off.

"Excuse me." I said in my normal tone pushing through the crowed.

"Excuse me" I said even louder but no one heard me.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I finally screamed and the girl noticed me. She had Brown curly hair and green eyes like me. Only difference….she got EVERY guys attention while I didn't. I always avoid attention. I only got attention from two people but I'm not gonna bring that up.

"Oh hi I'm Patience Pruitt" She said as she made her way through the crowd.

"Hi I'm Valerie. I was going to come and see if you needed help but it seems like you've got it under control." I said

"Wait can you show me around?" She asked me. I was now curious.

"Sure come with me. I want you to meet someone." I said as I waved her to follow.

I finally meet back up with Kora.

"Kora I would like you to meet Patience. Patience Kora." I said and they just smiled as they shook hands.

"Hey what are your room numbers?" I asked now curious.

"I'm Room 227" Kora said.

"Cool we'll be right next to each other!" I said..

"I have room 226" Patience said

"Cool we're roommate!" I said happily when I recognized some girls.

"No freaking way!" I said.

"What? What is it?" Kora asked.

"I know those girls. KARA, KIRA!" I screamed. They turned around and recognized me.

"Val?" Kira asked.

"The one and only I said with a smile. But it's not the same smile I had earlier it was now my famous fake smile.

"Kira, Kara I want you to meet Patience my roommate and Kora. I just met them today guys this is Kara and Kira." I said. They all said their hi's and went to go to our dorms. It's a Sunday so we can hang out.

Patience and Kora decided to hang out so we went into Kira and Kara's room.

"So what's new with you Val. We haven't seen each other in years." Kira said.

"Oh what's the latest 411 with you? Is Leo still going after you?!" Kara asked excided.

'Leave it to these girls to try to get the latest information.' I thought.

"Yea….i just don't know any more girls. Do you really think he likes me?" I asked.

"What are you hiding?" Kira asked. She looked straight at me.

"What are you talking about girl?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" Kara asked.

"Like who…Leo?" I asked. I would love to change the subject but I knew I couldn't they could/would tell if I was or lying.

"Him and….our brother…." Kira said.

"Why should I?!" I asked now getting furious. Kira flinched back.

"You really have anger towards him don't you Val? What did he do?" Kira asked.

They could tell I was in a mixed mood. Ok I should probley explain something right now. My eyes change color within my mood. Bright green meant that I was happy/excided, light green almost kinda cloudy was that I was upset.

And when they are mixed it means I'm 50/50.

I was walking around the room with anger rolling in me. Every time someone mentioned his name or even something about him I get angry. They don't know about him huh? How typical of him. Apparently telling people what happened also included in lying.

I went into the draw and grabbed a piece of paper with a picture and threw it on their bed.

"Your brother didn't tell you about anything that happened?" I asked. They both shook their heads no.

"Typical. Ok you want to know what really happened. Look at this picture and tell me what you think" I said as I threw on the bed. They looked at the picture and looked back up at me.

"Val…..i don't know….what to….say…." Kara said.

"It's alright guys really. It is i got to go. I'm going to Pencak Silat with Leo see you later." I said and left the room and went to the gym. He wasn't there yet so I decided to wait next to the door.

_Kira's POV. _

I looked at Kara with shock and confusion. I felt everything that she did. One thing I was positive about was that she has feelings for both guys but she also felt hurt betrayed and anger. Why did you have to screw up brother?!

"Kara what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Kira I don't know" Kara said.

Ok I'm gonna leave you on cliff hanger I know I know how mean of me. But I will begin with Kira's POV for the next chapter.

What happened between Valerie and Their brother?

Does she still have feeling for him and Leo?

And for those who are wondering where does lyoko come in don't worry it will I plan the next chapter.

Please tell me how you like it. It would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Hey it's me again! Ok I'm gonna announce two things. One is I do not own Code lyoko. Second I'm gonna try something new. I'm gonna try to have the characters (mine mainly) speak a different languages by using a language translator. Please if it is incorrect please tell me so that way I can fix it. And sorry for the long wait since school started I'm not sure how long it will take to post. Thanks for your patience, Randomgirl2012**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Kira's POV._

_I looked at Kara with shock and confusion. I felt everything that she did. One thing I was positive about was that she has feelings for both guys but she also felt hurt betrayed and anger. Why did you have to screw up brother?!_

"_Kara what are we going to do?" I asked._

"_I don't know Kira I don't know" Kara said._

_Kira's POV._

I got off of Kara's bed real fast. I got up and brought the picture with me. I called my brother.

"Bro what the hell did you get us into?! You're a freaking idiot!" I screamed into the phone.

"Ki what are you talking about? How's Val? I miss her" My brother asked.

"Oh don't worry about her she's perfectly fine. Well other then the fact that she's pissed at you. She's starting to get feelings for him you idiot!" I said. There was silence in the back ground.

"Well I guess how she feels when I see her in a couple of minutes" He said. It seemed more like a question to me then a conformed answer.

"Yes I guess we shall. I have to go. I'll talk to you in a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"Yea Ki I will Tell Ka I said hi" He said as he yawned.

"Will do bro ttyl" I said and hung up.

I fell onto my bed.

'I wonder what's gonna happen when Val and Rick see each other' I thought and fell asleep.

_Patience's POV _

Me and Kora were walking back when I saw something that caught my eye.

"Hey Kora look" I said and pointed towards to figures.

"Omg….No way its Valerie! And a guy….But who!? I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Kora said.

"Me neither. Hey let's go spy on them." I said with a smirk.

"I love the way you think" Kora said also with a smirk. We were hiding in the bushes. Not too far nor too close. Just right. They were doing Pencak Silat when I heard someone right behind me.

"What's going on?" the person asked. I turned around. She looked like she was in the same grade as Valerie.

"Shhh! Quick get down before they see you!" I said as I pulled her down with us. She looked at them and went wide eyed.

"No way" is all she could say. They fell and the guy landed on top of Valerie. They were both blushing. Then four guys came up to them and started to talk to them.

"Hey let's go up there." I said with a smile.

'Dang is he cute!' I thought

"Hey guys I'll be right back." The Brunette said.

The girl and Kora already left to go meet Val and the guy but I was a little late. As soon as I got up I fell back down.

"Ouch" is all I could say when I went to go see why I fell back.

"Omg are you ok?" the guy said as he reached out his hand to help me up.

"Yea I'm fine thanks." I said with a smile.

"I'm Joseph by the way and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Patience." I said

"Well it was nice meeting see you around?" He asked.

"Yes. See you" I said as I watched him walk off and then I walked up to the group.

Val pulled me aside with Kora and the girl I was just with.

"Did you get his number?" Val asked raising her eye brows.

"No-no I didn't. He seems like a nice guy." I said with a slight blush.

_Valerie's POV. _

"Omg girl you like him don't you!?" I asked while screaming and hopping up and down with joy. Wow who knew I was such a multitasked.

"No…" She said but I could see right through her.

"You are such a liar! Oh by the way guys this is Amy. Over there is Leo, Jayson, Kilver, Hector, and Evan. You already met Joseph." I said winking at Patience. She just blushed and mumbled some words under her breath when I suddenly saw a robot with a weird sign on them coming right towards me.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and ran as the robot was right behind me shooting something at me but missing.

"What the hell?!" I screamed again. Apparently this….thing only wanted me.

"Will someone freaking call Hector and get him to fix this freaking thing?! And when did it shoot stuff!? WTF?!" I screamed and continued running. It shot a laser and missed me by an inch. I decided to call Hector myself.

"Hey Val. What can I do you for?" he asked.

"Well let's see….GET YOU'RE ROBOT AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE ITS AMING FOR ME!" I screamed into my cell. It became silent on the other line.

"What do you mean? That's impossible." Hector said.  
"Impossible my butt! It's right behind me trying to _KILL_ me!" I screamed.

"How? I didn't build anything in it like lasers." He said.

"Well I was talking with a couple of people and then out of nowhere it appeared." I said when I heard someone screaming.

"Hey Hector hope you don't mind me trying to destroy your robot." I said

"Val what are you…" He said but I hung up.  
"Vaya Leo. Aquí no vaya nada." I said to myself.

"I'm coming Leo" I screamed as he was about to be cornered by the forest I had an idea. I started to climb up the trees. I looked down so see that he was defiantly cornered by MY tree.

"Hey you stupid piece of metal. Up here!" I screamed and it looked up.

"Ok you shall pay the punishment for trying to kill me, Trying to kill my friends (MY job!) and killing MY Tree!" I screamed and jumped on it.

It decided to not give up without a fight and that was fine with me. I always liked a challenge anyways.

i finally killed the robot as Amy, Evan and all of them came.

"Hey love birds" I said a happily. They both blushed and said they were 'Just friends' Whatever guys I know the truth.

"Val are you ok?" Jayson asked me.

"Of course I am silly" I said.

"Well let's get going its getting late." Leo said.

"Ok. But I want a piggy back ride. Jayson… Kilver?" I asked and gave them the puppy eyes.

"Fine, Fine Val hop on" Jayson said.

"Ames you up for a race?" I asked with a smirk.

"Always. Evan?" She asked.

"Yea Ames I know the motto hop on" Evan said with a smile.

I leaned down and whispered to Jayson.

"Are we gonna beat the love birds?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Of course we are. We're us Val." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"On your mark….Get set…..GO!" They screamed and we were off. The four of us were tied when Jayson decided to go faster when I heard someone call my name. Me and Jayson looked at each other in complete and utter shock.

"Val!" They screamed my name again.

I was so socked that I fell while Jayson was running.

"Ouch" I said and was sitting up when I saw the guy who was.

"R-Rick is that you?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yea Val. You haven't changed at all" He said looking right at me with that cute smile I loved. I stretched my hand to touch his face just to make sure I wasn't huliounating and going crazy I swear that when I did that my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Leo, come here" I said and he came.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said. They leaned in but not close.

"Closer." I said almost in a flirty way. That's another thing. I'm a flirt can't help it! Anyways so they both came close enough to do what I wanted to do.

*slap*

I slapped both Leo and Rick.

"See ya!" I said over my shoulder and we walked off to our rooms. I put on my Pj's which consisted of red short shorts and a black tank top that says "you break it you buy it" and a heart under it and my hair in a high pony tail. I was in the bathroom when I saw Patience, Kira, Kara, Kora, (Wow that's a lot of names beginning with k's) a new girl, and Amy.

Amy had a white plain tank-top and black PJ pants, Patience was wearing a light blue t shirt with white shorts, Kira and Kara were wearing black shirts that says my sisters a dummy and black shorts. I always couldn't hold in my laughter every time I saw them wearing that. Kora was wearing a plain white shirt and black long pants, the new girl was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts.

"Oh Valerie this is Allison, Allison Valerie" Amy said. We shook hands.

"Hey wanna go see the guys?" Kira asked.

"Sure" Amy said.

"Of course Amy you wanna go see your 'boyfriend'" I said winking at her. Everyone followed me and mimicked her.

"Ah los pájaros del amor" I said happily and thought about how long I've never really been in a 'relationship'. See the problem Is I somehow keep dating the wrong guy. I sometime think about it. Wrong type of guy and I always somehow always fall for them

"¿Val? ¿Qué está equivocado?" Kira asked in my language. I snapped out from my little world and back to this one.

"¿Qué? Ah. ..Oh si yo soy fino pensando sólo." I said smiling.

"Es UN Val tan MENTIROSO. ¿Se prepara para ir ve a sus "novios"?" Kara asked raising an eye brow. The others just looked at us trying to understand.

"¡Usted tipos son tan malos a mí! ¡Cállese!" I said sticking out my tounge. They just smiled and walked off. I swear their just as evil as the devil himself. We walked outside in the cold air. It felt so good to me. I was walking with the cold hair blowing against my hair.

"What a beautiful night guys" I said as we were only a couple seconds away from the door to the boys dorms. When I heard a scream. It….sounded like Hector. I ran up the stairs and saw cords coming and cornering the guys. I grabbed a couple of pocket knives and cutted through.

"Dude you carry pocket knives and I never knew. How could you man!" Kilver said amazement in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. Jayson was the same way but I noticed a new guy. He looked completely shocked. He had shoulder length white hair. His hair covered left eye. He had his right eye showing which is blue.

"Whoa! You've got knives!?" He asked scared.

"Yea why you scared?" I asked with a little smirk. I must have had a gleam in my eye.

"No why would I? I didn't expect wires chasing after me AND a girl with pocket knives." He said. I laughed. Then I thought about what he just said 'Wait did he just say they were being _chased _by cords?' I thought.

"I never caught your name." I said.

"Name's Equ Jung. Yours? Or am I gonna have to call u weapon girl from now on?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh I see we have a sarcastic one. I like that. Names Valerie but you can call me Val or weapon girl works also." I said.

"So how good r u?" Equ asked while everyone was at the computer. I stood back and threw my little knife against the wall only a couple of inches away from him and did a little smile.

"What is the hell is this sign?" Amy asked.

"Oh no" Hector said in a worry tone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked now walking over to them because my curiosity was kicking in.

"We have to go to the factory" Hector said with a straight tone and voice.

"The old abandoned one Hector? Why?" I asked. I was the only one who really knew about it or so I thought. I used to go there to relax after having a fight with Rick, Father, or something (Which happened to be a lot.) since they kinda knew about my tree and no one knew about the factory.

"Wait when have you been there? I've never seen you there before." I say and they all look at me.

"When have you been there Val. You should know it's dangerous!" Rick said.

"What are you my father Rick?! Last time I checked you weren't and you know what I'm leaving." I said as I walked out the door. I just needed fresh air. I headed to the factory. I had my skateboard down there and skated there I went through the tunnel and on the bridge. I swinged down one of the swings and landed perfectly on the ground and headed to the elevator.

The elevator headed down to a room with….scanners? I walked over to one and called Kilver. It rang three time and it wasn't the person who I was excepting….it was Equ.

"Yo sup weapon girl? Were you at your boyfriends are worried with the rest of us." He said and I could tell that he was smirking on the other line.

"I'm at the factory. There's these weird scanner tube things. There's three of them." I said still exploring in them to see what they so when there was a freaking snake in here.

"AHHHHH THERES A SNAKE!" I screamed and ran into the scanner tube things and dropped my phone. I soon turned back around to see if the snake still there. "Valerie?!" I heard someone scream into the phone. I was about to scream back but the scanner things closed on me. I started to bang on the door.

"HELP ME PLEASE! ANYONE?!" I screamed but I knew it was hopeless. There was a strange wind blowing my long curly hair up and I began to float. Bu to where I had absolutely no idea.

**Ok thank you for being so patient. Please tell me how you like it. And here's the translations. My character is from Spain so…. Here goes nothing. **

**English - oh boy Leo. Here goes nothing.**

**Spanish - Vaya Leo. Aquí no vaya nada. **

**English - Ah the love birds. **

**Spanish - Ah los pájaros del amor. **

**English - You guys are so mean to me! Shut up!**

**Spanish - ¡Usted tipos son tan malos a mí!****¡Cállese! **

**English - Val? What's wrong?**

**Spanish - ¿Val? ¿Qué está equivocado? **


	5. Chapter 3

_**Ok well as you know I don't own code. Now here's Chapter 3: Enjoy! **_

_**~ Randomgirl2012 ~**_

_Chapter 3: _

_Allison's POV_

I was in the room with the whole gang when I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Val…Valerie this isn't funny!" Equ said in a worry tone.

"What's going on?" I asked facing him and whispering. He told me to come closer to him. I was walking towards him when he put it loud enough for me to hear *hisses*

'A snake?' I wondered when I heard pounding. I looked at Equ.

"We need to go to the factory." Equ said.

"Why?" Rick and Leo asked at the same time and gave each other a dirty look.

'What am I missing? Why do those two hate each other so much? Do they both like her?….. That's it they both like her and are in competition! How did I not see that?!' I thought.

"Ok here's a quickie of what's happing. Val is somewhere trapped." I said and they all looked at me strangely.

"She's at the factory and went into the scanner. Let's go." He said and grabbed my hand and we were out the door. There was a sudden spark and when we let go I was blushing. We were going down the elevator when we saw scanners.

"I'll go." Rick said.

"I'll also go." Kilver.

"I also volunteer. We've got to go and rescue weapon girl!" Equ said happily.

'Leave it to him to be really excited or happy to go somewhere he doesn't know about.' I thought and smiled.

Then it was just me, Amy, Kora, Kira, Kira, Evan, Joseph, Jayson, Leo and Hector. We went into this room full of computer stuff.

"Wow this is amazing" Evan said as we looked around. Hector went to the main frame.

"Yurika you there?" Hector asked.

A girl with purple hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hello Hector. There's this girl here and I don't know who she is." This girl named Yurika said.

"What does she look?" Hector asked.

"She has brown curly. She has a red hairband with a black flower and her left eye is covered." Yurika said.

"Hector? WHERE AM I?" I heard a girl ask. I decided to take the head phones.

"Valerie is that you? Are you ok?" I asked worried. I have no idea where she is or the others and that worried me.

'What have we just gotten ourselves into?' I wondered when I snapped out of it when Valerie called my name.

"Allison is that you? Who else is there" she asked.

"Me, Amy, Kora, Kira, Kara, Jayson, Evan, Joseph, Leo, and Hector. Rick, Equ and Kilver are all there." I said when I saw something coming towards Yurika and Valerie and Evan took the head set.

"Valerie there's something approaching you" Evan said as Valerie's Card appeared and two others.

"Evan have I mentioned you _suck_ at math?!" Valerie said.

Valerie's POV.

I was talking to this girl named Yurika. I took a look at myself and noticed that I was wearing a dress with cuts on the side and leggings. I wore boots that was up to my ankle and had heels. Still easy to run and battle in. It didn't hurt. I noticed that my bangs were covering my left eye. I also noticed that I had two swords and a belt full of weapons.

"Sweet!" I said as I did all kinds of tricks with my swords. I did flips and all that you could possibly do with swords when a laser came and missed us by an inch.

"Hey Valerie you have something coming approaching you." Evan said.

"Evan Have I mentioned you _suck_ at math?!" I said as another one shot a laser at us and I dodged it with my swords. There were three bock things.

"Backups on the way Val. And looks like one of them is flying." Hector said sounding surprised.  
"I need to go to a tower Hector" Yurika said with a straight face.

"Why? What's so important about the tower?" I asked when three figures appeared. Then I saw….Rick, Equ, and Kilver.

Rick was flying on a board, Kilver was flying with his…shoes? And Equ also flying with his shoes.

"Yo weapon girl nice ears and tail." Equ said as they were walking up to us. I took a second look and saw that my dress and everything was black. I then noticed my ears twitching. My tail was wagging in the air. It was like a cat tail but a little bigger (Fluffy). Rick and Kilver were into much shock to speak.

"Yo Equ take Yurika to the tower. I'll handle things here." I said and dogged the lasers.

"But" Equ began but I gave him a glare and he just took off.

"Fox Claws" I said and then my hands then turned into claws. I scratched two of the blocks when I got hit.

I then fell and I was getting prepared for another hit when it never appeared.

"You should be more careful Val" Rick said as he and destroyed the block when I had a vision.

_**Equ and Yurika were fighting with a crab and a…rolling ball. Yurika was about to be hit when I came in. **_

End of vision.

"I hope I'm right about this" I said as I ran.

"Vixen run" I said and ran really fast. I felt like I saw faster then light its self.

"Valerie slowdown!" Kilver screamed behind us.

"Sorry Kilver can't do that!" I said when I saw a crab and a rolling ball. Yurika was trying to avoid everything that was trying to hit her. I continued to run until I hit the ball and me and the ball began to fall into the digital sea.

"Ahhh!" I began to scream as I closed my eyes ready to hit the digital sea when I landed on something thing or better yet somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Ricks arms. Man was I blushing.

"Hey you ok?" Rick asked with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yea Thanks" I said.

"Hey you guys ready for a return to the past?" Hector asked.

"Yea Hector" Rick and I said together.

"Aww how cute the love birds even agree on something!" Evan said over the speakers. Kilver and Equ were bending over laughing.

"Oh no we're love birds?! Sorry Evan we didn't mean to take you and Amy's nickname." I said with a smirk. Kilver and Equ were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying.

We then heard laughing in the back ground. We also heard some of the usual mumbles.

"We're 'just friends'" Crap.

"Great Job Val you've got everyone laughing so hard that their crying on the floor laughing and got Amy and Evan blushing reader then a freakin tomato" Hector said sarcastically even though I could tell that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Return to the past now!" Hector said as there was a big ball of light covering all of us and the area. We were back in Hector's room. Evan and Amy were talking.

"Hey weapon girl you thinking what I'm thinking?" Equ leaned in and whispered to me. He then raised his eyebrows. I took out my camera and so did Equ.

"I love the way you think have I mentioned that?" I asked with my usual signature smirk. I saw Rick saw me and looked at Amy and Evan and just rolled his eyes.

*click click* went our cameras. Luckily they didn't notice it. We quickly hid our cameras.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I said and Equ just agreed with me.

**OK sorry it took so long my computer isn't working sometimes so I couldn't write. I'm thinking of ideas for monsters. If any of you have any ideas please let me know. **

**I'm gonna try to have the characters introduce the next chapters. **

**Amy: Yay! **

**Kira and Kira: Ok so a couple of weeks have passed by and the school has an open house which all the parents are coming.**

**Valerie: NOOO!**

**Equ: What?**

**Rick: She doesn't want her parents to come.**

**Valerie: Exactly! Progress reports have come out and I haven't done good.**

**Amy: Plus our brothers are coming**

**Valerie: Oh come on! **

**Allison: Well maybe I could help you out sometime with your work**

**Valerie: Thanks **

**Kilver: Hey you guys aren't the only one with siblings coming my little sisters coming….Oh yea! Hey Val did you study for the math test?**

**Valerie: What?! *goes and looks through her bag and double checks***

**Hector: Lol wow man your funny and mean**

**Valerie: Meenie heads **

**Rick: Plus my sisters live here and go to school here with me**

**Kira and Kara: *smiles evilly* **

**Me: Well thanks guys for reading and introducing the next chapter! See ya next time! **


	6. Chapter 4

Hi you guys I know your probley thinking it's a new chapter right? Sorry not right now. My computers not working. So I will update my Story as soon as I possibly can. Also if anyone has any ideas for monsters for the new Lyoko please let me know.

Thanks for being so patient.

~Randomgirl2012~


	7. Chapter 4 orginal story

_**I would like to say thank you to decode9 for her monster idea! If anyone has any more ideas let me know. Again I don't own code lyoko. Thanks, ~Randomgirl2012~**_

Kora's POV

We were all gathered together waiting for our parents and families to show up. It was Open house for the parents. Some of the siblings are coming to the school.

Amy and Valerie's little brothers are coming and we're wondering how it's gonna work. Apparently Leo's the only one who doesn't remember a thing.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait until you meet my aunt!" I said happily.

"I can't wait till you meet mine" Amy said. We all agreed on that. Joseph, Rick, Leo and Valerie were all talking. We decided to walk over to them. I then noticed something I didn't notice before.

Leo was smiling from ear to ear.

'What is that boy up to" I thought when I was interrupted by my aunt.

"Kora" My aunt asked as she approached me.

"AUNT KISH!" I screamed as I reached her and jumped on her and hugged her.

"My I should visit more often uh Kora" My aunt asked as we both began to laugh.

"Oh Aunt Kish these are my friends, Joseph Rick, Leo, Valerie, Patience, Kira, Kara, Allison, Hector, Kilver, Equ, Jayson, Amy and Evan. Guys this is my aunt Kish." i said in one sentence.

"It's good to meet you all." Aunt Kish said. Then a couple more parents came. Hectors, Kira, Kara, and Ricks. Valerie and Rick's parents seemed to get along very well.

Then it was Patience, Hector, Equ, Jayson, Amy, and Evan's. Joseph, Valerie, and his parents were talking in Spanish.

I decided to leave Valerie, Joseph, Rick, and their parents alone.

Valerie's POV

I was talking with Rick's Parents since I've known them for a long time when i saw Joseph's parents. I've know them for a long time too. Rick decided to come with me and Joseph.

I love talking to them because they also speak Spanish.

"Hola Ellen, Hola Joseph" i said with a smile.

"Hi Val dear how are you" Ellen asked me with a smile on her face. She was always nice to me.

"I'm fine. Thanks." i said with a smile. Then i looked over to Rick then Leo then back to Ellen.

"What are you looking for your boyfriends? ones right there Val" Joseph asked with a smile.

"Hello. I'm sorry I'm Ellen and this is Joseph." Ellen said with a smile. She put her hand out to shake Rick's hand.

"Hi. Oh its fine doesn't worry about it I'm Rick" Rick said with a smile and i saw him looking at me.

"Is he your boyfriend" Ellen asked me whispering. She then raised her eye brow.

"Oh no no just friends!" i said.

"Ellen, Valerie!" i heard someone scream. I turned around to see my mom.

"Mama!" i screamed as i ran to her.

"Val dear how are you hi Joseph." My mother said with a smile. See a lot of people say i look about my mom. I have green eyes just like her and curly hair just like her.

"Where's dad and Devon" i asked. i was kinda worried cause my dad probley say my grades. Devon...Well he's my brother no other words for him.

"They're coming now." She said as two figures appeared.

"VALERIE!" i heard someone scream angrily. i gulped.

"Dale dear relax" My mother said.

"Vivian have you seen her grades?!" my dad asked.

"It's only in two classes' daddy! I don't understand it! Those are my two worst subjects!" I said. Hey it was true it was biology and math my two worst subjects.

"That's fine cause I got you a tutor." My father says.

"A what?!" I asked.

'I'm defiantly in trouble. If Xana attacks how am I gonna escape?!' I thought

"A tutor.. you know someone who .teaches you stuff" My younger brother Devon said sarcastically.

The whole gang came out right then. Leo appears.

"Valerie Ann Marks meet your tutor" My dad says. I went wide eyed. 'Is this why Leo was smiling earlier? What could possibly be in it for him….oh wait he has a crush on me. He would take any advantage he could to get me by myself' I thought. Everyone went wide eyed too. I looked at Rick. He was angry…frustrated. I wouldn't blame him but it wasn't my choice. I looked at Kira and Kara.

Rick got too upset and left.

"Rick!" I screamed. I could feel the tears coming but I held it back. He was too far for him to hear me.

"Val….don't worry about him that much. He'll be fine he's just a little upset." Kara said.

"Yea…" Kira agreed.

"Guys Xana's at it again" Hector said.

"Guys you go I'll go figure out what his plan is this time. I'll also figure out where Rick is and I'll figure out how to keep our families safe. You guys go" I said. They were hesitant at first but they agreed but Equ.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to help them with you know who?" I asked. We were still around our families.

"Nah their be fine. They can take care of themselves can't they? And besides….you're gonna need help with our parents and Rick." Equ said with a smile.

"Yea…..Families first?" I asked.

"Families first then Rick" He said still smiling. He put his hand in the center and then I put it in.

"Team work" We said together and then I had a plan

"Hey guys they said that we could go in but there's a special room that we could meet them in" I said with full confidence.

"Ok show us the way." Equ's mom and dad said at the same time. Me and Equ were walking and then we walked into the closet and luckily it was big enough for all of them to fit in it.

"Wow your full of surprises weapon girl." Equ said laughing.

"Trust me there's a lot people don't know about me." I said. He just continued laughing. There's not a lot they know about me. I hide it the best I can.

We were running into the woods to find Rick when I heard someone scream my name.

"Valerie…Valerie help me please!" I heard someone scream.

'No it can't be….please don't let it be…' I begged but as I turned around I saw Devon. His hair was on the left side and his jeans were torn. He tripped. Then some mysterious things came out…..wolfs to be more specific.

"God dang it!" I said. Apparently I got Equ's attention.

"Val what's" he began but then he saw what I saw. I began to run towards Devon.

"Hey you big ugly things! Come and get me!" I screamed. They all turned towards me and I saw Xana's eyes in them.

"Equ get Devon and run!" I screamed as they began to get ready for a hunt.

I ran and ran. They were right on my tail. I pasted a bunch of different things. Too bad I couldn't enjoy the run because it would have been nice. Trust me I would have except the fact that I was chased by WOLFS! I continued to run and I tripped. They were only a couple of minutes away and I got up and ran again until I saw a cliff.

I then began to climb it when my brother was about to slip. I pushed him back up. they had all reached the top. I was about to reach the top when the piece of rock when it broke.

"Ah!" I began to scream when someone caught my hand. I looked up to see Rick and…he was smiling?

"Thanks Rick." I said when I felt like I was dropping. He began to laugh.

"Good bye Valerie." He said. I looked confused at first when I was falling. I fell back down to the ground. I rubbed my back when I heard snarling. I got up and quickly got a stick and started to throw it towards the wolfs when my cell phone rang.

"Val where are you? Where's Rick?" Hector asked.

"I'm left fighting with the stupid wolfs no thanks to Rick" I said

"What do you mean?" a different voice appeared.

"Well Jayson I was just climbing up the cliff when he made me fall!" I said. A wolf charged at me but luckily I missed it.

'Wait I think there's more wolfs' I thought when I heard Jayson speaking.

"Val…That wasn't Rick!" another voice said.

"Equ...What do you mean? I saw him myself!" I said.

"Val that wasn't Rick that was a clone! Ricks fighting with it still? He and the clone were fighting when I saw him last and that was with Devon." He said. Now I understood.

I the put my head phones in my phone so that I could climb.

"How is Devon? Is he ok?" I asked as I was getting closer to the top.

"Yea he's fine. A little scared but fine." Equ said

I had finally made it to the top without falling again. I saw Rick on the ground. He woke up and saw me and then he stood up.

"He's behind me isn't he?" I asked. He just nodded.

'Rick' threw a punch at me but missed.

"If you guys don't mind but if you could hurry that would be kinda nice!" I said and then I lost connection when I got hit.

Jayson's POV

I already got transferred with Allison, Kora, Kira, Kara, Amy, Kilver, and Evan.

I had a blue sleeveless shirt and red pants. I looked at my arms and saw laser tattoos on my arms with picture of fire on shirt my shirt. Allison has a black shirt with neon blue pants and black ankle high boots, Kora has a black body suit and has white armor over her chest, arms, and boots, Kira had a green outfit She had her hair braided and pushed to the right side and Kora had a blue outfit. She also has her hair braided but hers is to her left. Kilver was wearing a long sleeve white trench coat that splits off into two flaps in the back and has a snow white furry collar with matching cuffing's. With a pair of black biker gloves/ underneath the open trench coat is a black shirt. With a pair of black jeans and white and black boots. Evan had a dark blue shirt and black pants Amy had her hair in two braids. Her shirt was half pink and purple and her pants were purple. We were all walking half way to the tower. We had already got Yurika.

"Yo Hector how much further?" I asked still running.

"Umm...only a couple of minutes away. There's something approaching but I don't know what it is. Please guys keep an eye out and Valerie would like you guys to hurry cause she's fighting the clone." Hector said

"Roger that Hector. We're on our way." Kira said. Evan was looking at Amy with admiring eyes. I just simply rolled my eyes as a response and kept running until I saw something appear. It looked like a clone.

"Hey how are things going over there?" Hector asked.

"Um...there's a clone thing here. What are we supposed to do?" Kara asked.  
"I don't know try to hit it?" Hector suggested.

"Great idea" I said sarcastically.

"Well Lets give it a try shall we?" Kara said. She got ready to fire and screamed.

"Fire ball!" She threw the fire ball and it hit the clone. It absorbed the fire ball. It stood with its hand out and threw the fire ball back.

We all ran and ducked.

"These things can absorb things into its self and then it would shoot it back what the heck?" Kara said.

"Uh…umm…That's really interesting." Patience said.

"Where's Hector?" Amy asked.

"He's working on something so I'm at your service until further notice." Patience said.

"Ok me and Evan will distract this thing and you guys will take Yurika o the tower got it?" Amy asked.

"Roger that Amy. Let's go" I said as we charged/ ran to the tower.

"Ok your tower is here Yuri" I said. She just smiled and grabbed my hand and we ran in the tower.

"Hey just curious but why did you bring me in here" I asked.

"I don't know actually." She said like she was confused herself.

"Come now we must deactivate the tower" She said as she led the way.

"Ok" I said as we stepped into the tower we stepped on the first circle. It glowed as we stepped on it. We then began to float to the second. She stepped in the middle and a screen popped up.

She put her hand out onto the screen when three words appeared.

YURIKA:  
CODE:  
LYOKO

There then was a flash of light and Yurika had her head up.

"Tower deactivated" She said as everything seemed to drop.

"Return to the past now!" Patience said as a big white ball of flash appeared and we returned to the past.

Valerie's POV

We returned back to the past and this time actually got to hang out together. I got to hang out and play with Kilver's little sister Momoko. She was cute. She was four years old, She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute little sun dress. She was happy to meet all of us.

"Pumpkin!" She screamed as she ran to him.

I leaned in towards him.

"Pumpkin? Why does she call you pumpkin?" I whispered. The only response I got was a shrug.

"I don't know why she just comes up with weird nicknames" Kilver said smiling and laughing.

"Can I go by cat girl?" Momoko asked. Kilver and I looked at each other and exchanged a look.

"Who…..me?" I asked pointing to myself confused.

She just nodded.

"Uh ok sweetie." I said as Kilver handed her to me.

"I love your hair Cat girl" She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Momoko...Do you have a nick name or do you go by Momoko?" I asked.

"I go by Momo" She said smiling. We started to play a couple of games and then she wanted me to lift her back up.

She yawned and was falling asleep. I started to rock her as I moved moving in circles. She had her little arms around my neck.

"How did you do that?" Kilver asked. He looked quite curious.

"Do what Kilver?" I asked curious.

"It usually takes her hours to fall asleep you took like thirty minutes!" He said a bit more confused and a little angry.

"I used to be hyper myself around that age and still am. Plus it takes some real talent" I said smiling and laughing.

Kilver just threw his hands in the air and stormed off. I started to laugh when I heard some little giggles. I turned to see Momo laughing.

"You were up the whole time weren't you?" I asked still laughing.

"Part of the time no but I heard the last part." She said and then laughed again.

"Oh you little goof ball." I said as I tickled her.

And that ends my day.

Ok so how was it? Sorry it took longer than expected. Here's a little sneak peak at the next Chapter.

Allison: Yes! Sneak peak spoiler!

Jayson: Lol wow Allison.

Kora: I agree with Jayson here.

Kira and Kara: Anyways back to the spoiler! Valerie finally decides to do make up and everything and theres a reason for it….There's even an assembly. I'm sure you can put the pieces together ;)

Ok See ya next time Randomgirl2012 Out!


	8. ideas if you can please!

Hi guys I'm kinda in a writer's block. So if anyone one has any ideas or anything please send me a message me.

Thanks,

~Randomgirl2012~


	9. Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5****: ****Date and drama **

_**Ok here's chapter 5 everyone….. Enjoy!**_

Valerie's POV.

I was nervous as hell. But who could blame me? I was about to get ready to sing and dance in front of everyone. I got ready for the concert. Nobody knew that I was a singer and a dancer. I had a pass to not be in class until the thing was over and I was also excused for being tardy.

"Val you ready?" My friend Max asked. He was about 5'10 with black hair and blue eyes. He's the kind of guy all the girls want and hey I agree with them sometimes but we wouldn't go out we have a brother/ sister relationship.

"Yea…..i think so…..you ready to join here?" I asked punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey as long as my sisters here I'm all good." He said with a smile.

"Good" I said with a smile also.

"I cant wait till I meet your boyfriend" He said with a smile. I knew exactly what he was talking about…Rick.

"He's not my-" I was about to finish but I was cut off by the announcer.

"You win this time Jones" I said and he gave his victory smile.

"Lets begin." He said. Our entrance was for Max to carry me out there and I start to sing to one of my favorite songs 'I don't wanna wait by the Veronicas. So I hoped on to him as he held me.

"Hello students. Well we have the All-star talent group here today with our very own student and new student. I would like you to welcome them. Come on out guys!" Our principle Ms. Delmas said.

Right on cue the song begins and we walk (or in my case get carried) out there.

"Ok this is for all those love birds out there or people who want to date. This is for you!

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait for you

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait for you

Cause I need you

Can't you see that I need you?

Cause I need you (I need you)

Can't you see that I need you? (I need you)

Baby it's you I want,

So stop wasting my time

And baby it's you I need,

So please make up your mind

It's time to choose

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

Say goodbye to you

I don't wanna play" I sang I saw everyone but Rick. I felt sad but I couldn't deal with that right now. I came up to Joseph and Patience first I pushed them together. Then Allison and Equ. Finally Amy and Evan. They all looked shock and all I did was smile. I'm not done yet though that's only one of my tricks.

I don't wanna play

I don't wanna play

I don't wanna play

Play this game with you (this game with you, this game with you)

Cause I need you

Can't you see that I need you? (I need you)

Oh oh oh, I need you

Can't you see that I need you? (I need you)

Baby it's you I want,

So stop wasting my time

And baby it's you I need,

So please make up your mind

It's time to choose

Everytime you stay (every time you stay)

The world starts making sense to me

And when you go away (when you go away)

I wanna scream till you see...

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait for you (yeah)

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait

I don't wanna wait for you (wait for you, wait for you)

Baby it's you I want,

So stop wasting my time (stop wasting my time)

Oh baby it's you I need,

So please make up your mind (please make up your mind)

It's time to choose

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

I don't wanna say

Say goodbye to you..." I said the last part as me and Max were inch to inch with each other. Max had his arms around my waist. Hey this didn't count because #1 I don't have a boyfriend and #2 we're not like that at all. But a couple of seconds before the song ended I saw something I didn't want to….Rick and Emily….kissing…. I cried and ran off the stage. I couldn't believe I fell for it.

"Valerie! Oh Valerie here girl!" I heard someone more pacifically Max calling for me.

"Over here Maxi" I said. I had ran out of tears…or so I thought.

"Val babe what's wrong?! You ran out at the end of the song!" He said. He sounded sincere and sad.

"Nothing Maxi." I said.

"That's a lie. Who made my baby sister cry? I'll hit him!" He said. I couldn't hold it in anymore and just cried.

"There, there Val you're gonna be ok. I promise, but I do know something that will make you smile and all better again." He said with a smile. I raised my eyes and smiled.

"Omg you didn't! Omg have I mentioned that I love you Bro?!" I said.

"Yes…it's….Gangnam style time!" He said with a smile. He took out his radio and jammed. Let the dancing begin!

Kira's POV

"Rick you idiot!" me, Kara, and Kora screamed.

"What?!" He asked. How stupid was my brother anyways? I thought he was stupid before but this just surpassed that!

"You hurt her you idiot!" Allison said. This was a really shocker to all of us.

"Well it's all her fault." Rick said. This time it was our turn to stare at Rick.

"Are you stupid?" Jayson asked.

"What could weapon girl do to make you kiss…..Eke I can't even say her name!" Equ said.

"Oh! I know why you did it! You're jealous!" Patience said with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked.

"You know exactly what she's talking about Rick. You got jealous because of that guy and Valerie. So then as your only reaction you kiss Emily. That is what I call the Jealousy stage my friend." Kilver said.

I raised my eyes at him.

"I win!" I screamed dancing around when I heard music. I started to dance to the song then I knew exactly what song it was… Gangnam style.

"Follow me my little followers!" I screamed as I did the dance to the location.

I finally found the location of the place where the music and was shocked but happy. Valerie was happy again.

"Come join us friend!" The boy from earlier said. I smiled and joined. He looked cute so why not right?

Valerie's POV

We were all dancing together I decided to dance with Kilver and Joseph, Than Hector, Max, Leo and then Rick.

"Val can I saw something?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked. I couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said. I was shocked, Rick never apologized…..like for anything.

"W-what? Are you really apologizing to me? Why?" I asked. This took me by surprised.

"I know that you we're upset about me kissing Emily" He said.

Ouch that hurt just remembering it.

"But I wasn't finished Val, please look me in the eye." He said as he put his hand under my chin to have me look him in the eyes. Dang those eyes! I already knew my eyes were a light green.

"Val would you please" He began but was cut off by Leo.

"Val. I just talked to your dad and he told me I have permission to go out with you. So would you please go out with me?" Leo asked as he got on one knee. The music stopped right there and everyone stared at me.  
Kara and Kira looked at me and Kara fully understood everything.

Rick looked me right in the eye. He looked angry.

'Not again!' I thought when I was interrupted with Leo kissing me.

Rick ran out. I was frozen.

"Ok so we're official. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes tops." Leo said with a smile as he gave me a peck on the lips.

I ran to my room and laid down on my bed.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Val. Can we come in?" I heard a girl say.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Kora, Patience, Allison, Joseph, and Equ." Kora said.

"You may enter my palace." I said.

"Hey I don't need permission FYI this is also my room." Patience said snapping her fingers. I have to admit I even laughed.

Ok there's part of the 1st part of that. Please tell me what you think and if anyone has any ideas that would be great.

Kira and Kara: Will Rick and Valerie actually go out? Will He do something stupid?

Kora: Yea well are they gonna be mad at each other or make up?

Allison and Equ: No! they cannot not be friends anymore.

Amy: agreed!

Max: Plus I get to join the group yes!

See ya next time

~Randomgirl2012~


	10. Chapter 6

Valerie's POV

"Papa please don't make me go!" I wined on the phone. All my girls were in the room with me.

"Valerie Ann Marks you are going on that date and its final!" my father said.

"But papa I like someone else!" I said.

"Valerie you are going on the date with Leo. We already had this arrangement before this even happened!" my father said. Now I was really stunned. Made this arrangement before-hand….No!

"You're telling me Leo's supposed to be my future husband!" I was now screaming.

The girls all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yes he's supposed to be." My father said.

"He's supposed to be what?!" My mother now screamed.

"I arranged a marriage for my daughter Vivien. I don't want to end up with someone with no money, Bad grades like that Rick guy" my father said. I had it on speaker and they all heard. Now I could have sworn my eyes were red with the anger I suddenly felt. I saw Kira suddenly flinched.

'Sorry Ki' I whispered where only she heard me.

'It's fine Val. I would feel the sam0e way if I was you." She said smiling. I felt a little better.

"I'm pulling the strings Dale. She's too young to get married now, less to know you don't love them!" She said. My father said something and then walked off. I head the door slam.

"Sorry about that dear. Do you wanna hear some news?" My mom said. Whenever she said that it was usually important.

"Yes mama." I said.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." She said. She sounded happier.

"Well I'm glad you're doing what makes you happy mama." I said.

"Wait mama where you gonna stay?" I asked.

"I'm still gonna still stay out here but I bought a new house. You can use it whenever. How about you and your friends go and use it? You can go and buy the stuff you want and need to make it feel homier. It has lots of rooms so there's enough for you guys and me." my mom said.

"Wow thanks mama" I said.

"No problem baby. I'll be out there soon. I plan to visit you more often now that I can without talking to your father. I have to go the lawyer's here. Here's the address." My mom said. I wrote down the address.

"Ok mama I'll be happy to just see you soon" I said.

"Oh real fast. How's your baby brother?" my mother asked

"He's fine. Trust me I would know because I spy on him." I said and my mother laughed.

"Good. Now I've got to go talk to you later Val." My mom said and hung up.

"What's up?" Kora asked.

"We're gonna go stop by the guys and hang out with them" I said with a smile.

"Wait a second….Where's Amy?" I asked. The guys left yesterday. The girls came over this morning.

"I saw her and Evan together" Allison said.

"interesting" Patience said.

"I knew it! About time!" I said. I did a fist pump.

"It wasn't like that, sadly. They were just walking in the park but I did get a picture." Allison said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Omg she's changed!" Kira changed. Allison blushed.

"Ha-ha I didn't know she had it in her. She'll become a good spy" Kora said.

"Lol well I guess so. Are we heading to the guys place or what?" Allison asked.

"Yea, yea" I said as we walked out to their 'place'.

"Hello everyone we're here" I said as we walked through the door only thing was that it was Amy and Evan making out.

"Umm….we're sorry we didn't mean to interrupt. You can go back to what you were doing." Kora said.

We closed the door and Patience called Joseph.

Joseph's POV.

The girls came over to us and the only ones that were missing were Rick, Amy, and Evan.

"Whoa wait hold on Patience say that again." I said.

"Val's father is trying to get Leo and Val married. Val's trying to object and her mother's also trying. Plus her mom is getting a divorce. She bought a new house and said that we can buy stuff and put it in there to make it homier." Patience said on the phone. My eyes widened.

"I can't believe her father's trying to get her married." I said a little too loud.

"Wait what?! Weapon girls getting married?!" Equ said. We all looked at Valerie.

"Yea….but I don't want to! I mean yea Leo's a nice guy but I just don't want to get married yet and if I am I want to be happy!" Valerie said through her tears.

"Guys it's Xana again." Hector said.

"Perfect timing" I said with sarcasm.

"Hey Val you gonna call Rick?" Patience asked.

"I don't think we should talk right now. I don't think he's too happy right now and right now I just don't wanna deal with it." Valerie said. I could have sworn I saw a tear drop. Leo came up to Valerie and hugged her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"She's going to him again." I say to patience.

"I know Joe what are we gonna do?" Patience asked as her green eyes stared into my eyes.

"I don't know." I said. I had called Rick and told him what's going on.

We all got there and were scanned.

This was the first time I saw Valerie. She had a dress with cuts on the side, Leggings and boots with heeled boots.

"Fox claws!" Valerie screamed as she killed a crab. She then got shot by a flying manta.

"Xana you picked a wrong day to mess with me! Vixen run!" Valerie screamed and I could have her eyes were red.

We all had our monsters to mess with. I had seen Val with a bunch of monsters. We only had a couple.

'Is Xana trying to distract her?' I thought and then I saw the Scyphozoa take Leo. I was about to get there but Valerie beat me. Leo was laying down on the ground.

Valerie's POV

I got to Leo but he was laying down.

"Leo…LEO Answer me dang it!" I screamed. I couldn't lose Leo. He was there for me every step of the way, Family etc. Well Amy and all of them have been there for me but still.

Next thing I knew I was being swept away with the Scyphozoa.

I then fell. All these memories came up to me. It was flashbacks of me and Rick. All the times he left me, all the times he hurt.

Rick was right in front of me. I smirked and got my swords.

"Rick, Your dead!" I screamed. I almost attacked him when Kira got in the way.

She had a bright red dragon dress and fans; her hair was up in a bun.

I jumped back and landed next to Leo.

"Hey Valerie." Leo said.

"Hey Leo." I said with a smirk. They all looked at me funny. Rick was right where I wanted him to be, unprotected.

"Fox speed." I said still smirking.

"Someone stop her!" I heard Hector scream. I dogged all of them but Equ. He stood right in between me and Rick.

"Weapon girl stop!" He said. I froze. Yurika had finally got into the tower.

"Get out of my way Equ." I said. I gave him glare. My hands still on my swords.

"No." He said. I was about to attack Equ and Rick when I felt myself levitating.

"What the heck!" I screamed. This time it was Kira. She had a green dragon dress. Her hair was down.

"Hey Hector why is Val only going after Rick?" Yurika asked. She had just got out.

"I honestly don't know." Hector said. We heard typing in the background.

"Hey where do you think you're going Leo?" Patience asked. She wore a dark red and green spandex dress, and knee length boots.

"Hey Kira put her down I wanna see something." Patience continued. She looked like she was thinking of something.

"I see. Rick what have you done to her lately?" Patience asked as she looked at him. He seemed dumbfounded.

"I hate you Rick!" I screamed. I had tried to get out of Joseph and Kilver's grip.

"Ok well let's all head back to school." Hector said as he devitalized us.

I walked to the elevator when I flashed into my lyoko outfit.

"HECTOR WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed. My eyes turned dark green and I was holding my head.

Ok well sorry for taking so long to write this. Hope you enjoyed it :D

~Randomgirl2012~


	11. Chapter 7

Ok sorry I took so long. I'm not sure if the last chapter was good but I got a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Randomgirl2012~

Chapter 7:

Rick's POV.

It looked like she was fighting with herself. I was getting worried about what was happening and why was she in lyoko form?

"Val? What's wrong?" I asked. My response? Her screaming in pain.

"Hector, what's going on?" I asked.

"I-I don't know Rick. But it has to be Xana's doing." Hector said.

"Weapon girl what, what's going on?" Equ ask.

"Val, Doll you ok?" Jayson asked.

"Jay?" Val asked quietly. I raised my eyebrow. She was never this quiet.

"Val, it's us your friends" Kilver said as he appeared next to her.

"He…he's really gone isn't he?" Val asked with a sad expression.

"Sorry doll. But he is" Joseph said also sounding sad.

"Val? Is there anything I can do?" I asked. I hated when she was sad.

"No" she said coldly.

Valerie's POV.

_He, he's gone. He's actually gone…because of Xana. Xana I won't let you take anyone else away from me. I will get Leo back. Not as a crush or anything just a friend._

"It's all my fault! How could I be so stupid! I should have been by his side he was new and didn't know what to do. It's all my fault that we lost Leo." I said as tears began and I punched the floor.

"¡Val que no fue su defecto!" Kira and Kara said as they came down to my level.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Hector said.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"I think I know why he targeted Val instead of anyone else." Hector said.

"¿Por qué Hector?" I asked. I just realized I spoke Spanish and everyone but Joseph, Kira and Kara looked at me funny. Joseph just laughed.

"She said what's wrong Hector?" He said and everyone looked like they now understood and laughed.

"Oh I'm gonna have to look more into it but I'll let you know when I figure it out ok Val?" Hector asked as he went back onto the computer.

"¿Oye le hace que wanna de tipos hace algo? Es el viernes" I asked.

"Seguro. Por que no" Kara said smiling.

"Seguro" Kira said smiling. Joseph was also smiling.

I suddenly got a text from max.

Hey wanna go do something? – Max

"¿Oye usted tipos tienen inconveniente en Si Max nos une?" I asked.

"Visto bueno" Joseph said. I looked and saw Patience was laying on his shoulder and he looked happy.

"¿Cuando sea que gonna invita a la chica ya?" I asked smirking.

"¿Quirn mi? ¿Quien debo invitar yo?" Joseph asked trying to sound dumb but I can see right through it.

"No juegue mudo conmigo. Sabe exactamente lo que hablo de." I said smirking and pointing at Patience.

"Sé que sé. Soy tan fácil de ver por con esa clase de material. Si II- yo realmente la quiero." He said blushing.

"Awww!" Me, Kira, and Kara said.

I looked around the room and saw Allison talking to Equ. You could totally tell they liked each other but wouldn't admit it. Then there's Joseph and Patience, Amy and Evan…are they a thing now….i have no idea but I'll find out soon enough. Then there's Hector and Yurika.

"Hey Hector why don't you teach me how to do the computer tomorrow so you can be virtualized into lyoko too?" I asked with a smile. I honestly didn't want to do it but hey he wants to see Yurika and I would feel bad for standing in the way because he's always on the computer. I mean how hard could it be? It couldn't be that hard….right?

"Really? Great we'll start tomorrow at six." He said excitedly. Me and Rick avoided each other. We really didn't really talk after the whole me switching between Lyoko and real form.

"Hey wait is it our 'single' day today?!" Kira asked. i simply just laughed.

"You know what? I completely forgot all about that. But yes, yes we shall have it today!" I said as I raised raising my fist. Amy looked kinda upset.

"What is 'single' day?" Kora asked.

"Good question" Kara was saying but was cut off by Jayson.

"It's the day where if you're still single you go out and look out for hot chicks or dudes in your case." Jayson said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Interesting….i want to join." Kora said smiling. Me, Jayson, Kira, Kara, Kilver, and Kora all wrapped our arms together and looked like a bug chain.

"We're heading off be back in like an hour. Wish me luck" Kilver said and he got elbowed by Kora _and _Kara.

"Ouch!" is all he said as the elevator closed. I heard laughing from everyone but I heard one name that struck me….Emily.

"I'll meet you there Em" I heard Rick say and the elevator close.

_Two can play that game pretty boy._

"Hey he's pretty cute" Kora said. One thing I figured out is that Kora and Kara have the same taste. Scary thought. I went to look at who was 'Hot' and it was Max.

"Oh my eyes. They burn. Ewww!" I said covering my eyes. They looked at me weirdly and then Kira laughed I think she knows why I'm acting the way I am. I think she remembers that that's Max.

"Hey sis" Max said. Kora and Kara looked at me with confused expressions.

"How do you too know each other?" Kora asked.

"We danced together. Actually we're dancing partners." I said.

"Yea but we've gotten to know each-other and we grew to have a brother/sister relationship." Max said. I turned to see Kora and Kara drooling. Me and Kira rolled our eyes.

"Hey let's check on the guys." Kira said.

"Ok we shall" I said. We were walking when we saw a pretty hot guy. Better yet two.

"Yikes their H-O-T!" Kira said. I agreed. All of the sudden I saw two out of the four coming over here. Me and Kira squeaked. They defiantly the definition of hot. Rick suddenly appeared in my mind. The way he acted, his hair, his eyes, his personality. I suddenly snapped out of it.

_He's with Emily. It's my time to have fun._

"Hey girls." The black hair boy asked. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi" I said.

"So what are two pretty girls doing here all by themselves?" The brunette asked. He had blue eyes.

"Oh we're not here alone. We're here with our friends." I said as I pointed to Max, Kara, and Kora. You could definitely tell Max and Kara we're hitting it off. Note to self. Add Max and Kara to the Hook up list.

"Oh we'll we're Xavier and Jacob" The black hair guy said.

"Oh by the way I'm Xavier." The brunette said. I didn't know something seemed off about Xavier. I suddenly saw Emily and Rick. I suddenly saw Emily give me an evil smile. I was about to shrug it until I saw something in her eyes. It was a Xana sign.

"I-I'll be right back" I said as I walked off. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't really think about it because we were in the mall. I suddenly saw Emily appear in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a different tone. I didn't like this new Emily. Suddenly I saw Mara and a new girl appear. I do not like where this is going.

"Oh so your Valerie." The new girl said. They all had Xana signs in their eyes.

_Crap I'm doomed!_

"Yea so what's it too you." I asked. All of the sudden I felt someone have a strong grip on me.

"Hey what are you doing?!" I asked. I turned around to Xavier behind me.

"I'm just keeping you as my prisoner my princess." Xavier said as he whispered it to my ear.

"W-why?" I asked. Great I'm stuttering. He picked me up and took me to a little hallway.

"VAL?" I heard someone calling for me.

"OV-" I was about to scream when I felt Xavier's hand over my mouth.

"Sorry Valerie Marks but I can't let you escape" Xavier said. I went wide eyed. I tried to escape from his grip but he was too strong.

"How do you know my full name!?" I asked.

"I know everything about you babe" He said with a smirk.

"Hey leave her alone!" I heard someone scream. It was Rick. He found Kilver, Jayson, and the rest of the gang.

"I've had enough of these stupid games." Xavier said. All of the sudden I saw smoke all around me, to be more specific, black smoke. I was terrified. I suddenly saw everyone's face and they also looked terrified and I also felt myself floating.

"Val!" i heard Rick screamed. I went to grab his hand but I was taken away.

Rick's POV

It became very quiet for the first couple of minutes. "I-I'm sorry Rick." Kora said.

"I'll call Hector right now." Kilver was saying but was cut off.

"Never mind he's calling me. Hey Hector we have a problem. Are you at the factory still? Is anyone? They took Val. I don't know two new people. Ok we'll be there in like ten minutes. K bye" Kilver said as he ended the call. She's gone; she slipped out of my fingertips, again with this.

"Why did she come over here?" I asked. I didn't ask anyone specific just anyone who knew.

"She saw Emily. She then saw that she had Xana sign in her eyes." Kara said.

"It was a trap. That wasn't Emily, That's Emily." I said as I pointed to the annoying girl. I punched the wall. _Why did she come over to 'Emily' anyways._

"She thought you were in danger Rick." Kara said. Sometimes I forget that she can read my mind. Great now I really feel like a jerk.

"You can go be her prince charming and save her Ricky." Kira said.

"Those are only fairy-tails." I said but how I wished I was quicker.

"Hey let's go to the factory now." I said as I headed towards the exit of the mall.

_Please don't do anything stupid Val._

Valerie's POV

I woke up with a major head ach.

_Where was i?_

"Oh sleeping beauty's awake." I heard someone say. I saw Xavier and everything came back to me. I tried to escape but I was tied up.

"W-What's going on? What are you gonna do to me?!" I screamed.

"Shhh calm down babe. I'm not gonna do anything to you." He said. I widened my eyes as I saw Yurika. She was hiding. 'Go! Run away and get the others please and hurry!' I whispered as he started to walk the other way of Yurika. She nodded and ran.

"Oh there's the trouble maker" The girl said. She had white hair and blue eyes. She came up and slapped me. Ok she was getting on my nerves!

"What was that for!" I screamed as range came over me.

"Come on guys let's go" She said as Leo and Xavier followed her. But Xavier didn't go before he gave me a kiss. I was shocked. Then I was left all by myself.

Kilver's POV

"Hector! Hector!" I heard Yurika scream over the intercom.

"Yurika? What's going on?" Hector asked. We all looked at each other.

"I found Valerie! She's held captive though! By Xana's Son and daughter." Yurika said and I went wide eyed.

"Xana has kids?!" Allison asked.

"Yea and I think Xana's son has a thing for Val." Yurika said. Oh no.

"Really?" Kira said and then looked like she solved a puzzle.

"Xavier! He's Xana's son!" Kira screamed out and Max was just plain confused.

"I'll explain everything later" Kara said and Max just nodded his head.

"Let's go" Rick said as he got upset. Hector did his thing and this time everyone came even Max. Max had a dark blue outfit and a big sword.

"Let's head out." Patience said as she hopped on her motorcycle. We all had our rides. Max had roller skates that have rockets on them.

Rick looked upset. All of the sudden it started to snow, wait since when did it snow on lyoko?! Joseph rode faster on his motorcycle to catch up to Patience.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said and it sounded like a girl. All of the sudden there was ice flown at me. I moved to my left quickly before it hit me.

"Yo not cool dude!" I heard Equ say as he dodged the ice.

"I'm done playing games!" Allison said as she got angry she grabbed her twin swords and was fighting with the girl.

"Next time" The girl said and disappeared. Suddenly it was back to normal weather and we saw Patience and Allison.

"Chicken!" Patience screamed but then we saw a guy. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh your Rick correct?" The guy asked as he approached Rick.

"Oh no" I heard Kira say almost to herself but me and Jayson heard her.

"Why 'Oh no'?" Jayson asked.

"That's Xavier" Kira said.

"The Xavier?" I asked and she just nodded.

"I'm here to finish you off once and for all." Xavier said. We all stood there frozen well that was until Equ and Joseph stepped in the middle.

Yurika came up to us. Allison, me, Patience, Kora, Kira, Kara and Jayson soon followed Yurika until there was a cave. All of the sudden the girl from earlier and Leo who was carrying Valerie by rope and she was pasted out.

"What did you do to her?!" Jayson and I asked at the same time. She started to wake up and saw all of us.

"¡Dese prisa y deje su una trampa!" Val said in a rush. She tried to escape. I think she saw Rick in trouble and tried even harder.

"Relax Val." He said as he rubbed her checks. She looked disgusted.

"Don't-touch-me!" Val screamed and then all of the sudden Leo was frozen in his place.

"H-how did you do that?" Kara asked.

"No time for questions let's go" I said as I picked up Valerie.

"Oh no you don't that's my brothers girlfriend!" The girl said.

"I ain't no one's 'girl' or 'girlfriend'!" Valerie said as she clenched her hands together. Her claws appeared

"I've been waiting to do this since I've gotten here." Val said as she began to jump around the area and started to fight with the woman. Allison and Patience joined her. All of the sudden it was foggy.

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"Patience is using her powers." Jayson said. I nodded and understood it was their fight and wanted us out of it.

"Well don't you look bored" I heard someone say. I saw Leo appear out of the fog.

"Yep. I'm extremely bored. What are you gonna do?" Jayson asked.

"Ok guys Yurika deactivated the tower" Hector said and I sighed with relief.

"Next time" The girl said as the snow appeared and Xavier, Leo and the girl disappeared.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Val has a plan for the gang but there's a twist in her plan. What is it? Sorry that's a secret until the next chapter :D if my Spanish is wrong please tell me so I can fix it! Here's the translations:

Val it wasn't your fault!

¡Val que no fue su defecto!

Why hector?

¿Por qué Hector?

Hey do you guys wanna do something? It's friday

¿Oye le hace que wanna de tipos hace algo? Es el viernes

Sure

Seguro

Why not

Por que no

Hey do you mind if Max joins us?

¿Oye usted tipos tienen inconveniente en Si Max nos une?

Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what im talking about.

No juegue mudo conmigo. Sabe exactamente lo que hablo de.

should i ask out?

¿Quirn mi? ¿Quien debo invitar yo?

When are you gonna ask the girl out?

¿Cuándo sea que gonna invita a la chica ya?

I know I know. I'm so easy to see through with that kind of stuff. Yea I-I- I really like her.

Sé que sé. Soy tan fácil de ver por con esa clase de material. Si II- yo realmente la quiero.

Hurry and run it's a trap!

¡Dese prisa y deje su una trampa!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know thanks :D ~Randomgirl2012


	12. Authors note

Hey guys,

I'm not sure if I should continue this story, redo it, or get rid of it all together. Let me know your opinion.

Thanks,

Randomgirl2012


	13. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to write this! Well here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

Valerie's POV

I was standing next to the hot chocolate machine when I saw a figure appear.

"Val? What are you doing up this early?" I saw it was Max.

"Hey Max. I was just getting hot chocolate. What about you?" I asked as my hot chocolate finally appeared. Thank goodness.

"Eh couldn't sleep. Thought this would help" Max said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I think I'm gonna head off. Good Night Max." I said with a smile and threw away my cup.

"Night Val. Oh happy early valentine's day" Max say as he also threw away his cup.

"Oh yes. Night and same to you." I said with a smile as I headed off to my special tree. I had been drawing the moon and how beautiful it was. I was getting tired and started to close my eyes.

I opened my eyes because I heard someone calling my name.

"Val? Val where are you?" I heard the voice coming closer. Erg.

"What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?!" I screamed at them. I heard laugher as a response.

"Yea I had a feeling so I decided to bring you in." Rick said as I heard branches being crushed from under someone.

"Ugh. I don't wanna move." I said as I heard even more chuckling.

"Don't worry Val I'll just carry you." I heard the guy say as I felt myself being picked up.

"Whatever you say" I said as I fell back asleep.

Rick's POV

Ever since Max told me that he had seen Valerie at four this morning this morning I've been looking for her. I knew her well enough to know that whenever she was up that late it only meant that she couldn't sleep and that I would have a hard time finding her. I had looked around everywhere. I had looked to see if she might have gone in her room (Which I had a feeling she didn't but hey you never know) but she wasn't there. Factory? Nope. The forest? Going to check right now.

"Val, Val where are you?" I screamed but I heard someone scream back at me.

"What? Can't you see that I'm sleeping?!" Valerie said as she moved around I could hear the leaves moving with her.

"Yea, I had a feeling that you were. That's why I'm bringing you in" I screamed back at her as I began to climb the tree. I had finally reached her and saw how beautiful she looked in the tree as the moons light reflected off her.

"Eh I don't wanna move." Val said as she put her head under her arms.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you" I said as I picked her up bridal style. I had finally reached down the tree (Which was difficult) and was heading to my room. I had finally reached my room when I suddenly felt tired. I had put Valerie on my bed as I laid down next to her and covered both of us in a blanket. I had felt her come closer to me.

"Happy Valentine's day Rick" She said smiling as she hugged me.

"Happy Valentine's day Val" I said also smiling and then I fell asleep.

Jayson's POV

I was with Kilver and Equ hanging out. We went by Hector to see if he wanted to hang out but he said no, So then we went by Evan but Him and Amy were going out. So we decided to go by Rick to see if he was busy.

"Are you guys sure you wanna wake him up?" Kilver asked.

"Yea, I mean what else would he be doing?" I asked as I knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Should we open the door?" I asked them and Equ had a smile on his face. Equ went to open the door and it was unlocked so we opened it up. We saw Rick and Valerie cuddling together on Rick's bed.

"Aw! Look at weapon girl and Rick!" Equ said laughing. I had to cover his mouth. I saw Valerie moving and we glared at Equ but she quickly fell asleep. Rick had pulled her closer to him and fell asleep as well.

"Quick someone get their camera and take a pics!" I whispered and all three of us had gotten our pics and ran out of there. They would have had killed us if we had stayed out there any longer!

Val's POV

I had went to go stretch when I felt my pillow moving. Oh gosh it was Rick!

"Rick. Why did you carry me here? Why didn't you leave me out there? I mean you were mad at me and then you took me in…why?" I had asked as his green eyes met mine. Oh gosh I think I'm gonna melt.

"That's what friends are for. You know I can't stay mad at you Val." He said smiling.

Alright well I know its past Valentine's day and I'm sorry. I know this is kinda of a short story. I will be starting a new chapter soon and it will be hopefully longer!

Thanks,

Randomgirl2012


	14. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

Val's POV.

I was just sitting in class listening to the teacher's speech when the door opened.

"H-hello. I'm supposed to be in your class I believe." The kid said. He was pretty tall but looked around our age, He had blonde hair that was moved to his left covering his left eye and dressed in all black. I had a feeling that we would get along fine.

"Ah yes, and your name is?" Ms. Kelly asked as she stood up.

"Finn Kingsley" The kid said looking down at the ground.

"Well Mr. Kingsley, welcome to biology. You can have a see next to Valerie" Ms. Kelly said pointed to me. I gulped as he was walking towards me.

"Hi names Valerie but you can call me Val." I said as I put my hand out.

"Finn. Nice to meet you Val" Finn said as we shook hands.

"Do you need a detour around here? I can show you around if you want." I said ignoring the teacher's speech. I'm pretty good in this class so I didn't really need to focus that well.

"That would be nice. Thanks. So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Finn asked.

"Um….um, I'm not that interesting." I said blushing a little. Hey I was embarrassed!

"Oh I'm sure you are." He said smiling.

"Thanks. So why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I said.

"Oh well, I'm from London." Finn said.

"Really? That's cool. I've always wanted to go to London. Maybe you could show me around one day." I said smiling. And then I heard Kira.

"¿Oye Val quién es el nuevo niño?" Kira asked as she whispered to me.

"¿Quién finlandés? Refresca." I said and Kira smiled.

"Where are you from?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm from Spain." I said smiling.

"Nice. I've always wanted a friend who could speak Spanish. Could you teach me sometime?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Any times fine with me." I said still smiling.

"Ok. How about tonight? I've got some Spanish homework and I know absolutely nothing about Spanish." Finn said looking down.

"Sure." I said as the bell rang.

"Come on I'll show you around but first. Finn this is Kira, Kira meet Finn" I said and they shook hands.

"Wanna meet up by the coffee machine?" Kira asked.

"Yea sure." I said as we said our goodbyes. I had showed Finn the class rooms and everything since biology was our last class of the day.

Kira's POV.

I walked to the coffee machine like usual and waited for the whole gang. Kilver was first.

"Hey Ki. Where's Val?" Kilver asked as he stood next to me.

"Oh she's showing the new kid around. He's kinda cute." I said as he laughed.

"Oh no does Rick have some competion?" Kilver asked still laughing.

"Nah he's not. He's probley gonna be a really good friend but I didn't sense anything from either of those two. But we both know Rick, he's gonna think its competion when there really isn't. I swear I wonder how I'm related to Kara and Rick." I said laughing.

"Eh I agree with the Rick thing." Kilver said as he got some hot chocolate.

"Oh plus Val's helping Finn out with his Spanish." I said as I also got some hot chocolate.

"Yep its official, Rick's gonna be majorly jealous." We both laughed as Jayson came up to us.

"What's so funny guys?" Jayson asked.

"Rick's reaction when he finds out that Val's hanging out with the new kid Finn" Kilver said.

"OMG I didn't tell you guys what happened yesterday did i?" Jayson said laughing. I raised my eyebrow.

"No. What's so funny?" I asked really curious.

"You know how yesterday was valentine's day right?" Jayson asked trying to not laugh again.

"Yea…." Kilver said moving his hand at the same time.

"Well Val and Rick cuddled together. Here's the pick." Jayson said as he showed us the pick.

'How did I not see that coming?' I asked

"He still hasn't asked her out?!" I asked screaming quietly so only they heard.

"Guess not" Kilver said laughing. Finally the whole gang came. We all were talking and Jayson, Equ and Kilver were all talking when Val and Finn came.

"Hey guys. How did the tour go?" I asked.

"Pretty fun. Finn is pretty funny" Val said as she had an arm on his shoulder.

"Not as funny as you though." Finn said and both Val and Finn bursted out laughing.

"Oh don't kid yourself silly." Val said still laughing. She knew that she didn't like him but that was just her personality, her flirting.

"Oh now why would I lie doll?" Finn said.

"I still love your freaken accent! It's so adorable!" Val said as she pinched his checks and Finn just blushed.

"Thanks Val." He said still blushing.

"No problem. Now Finn this is Kara, Kira, Jayson, Joseph, Patience, Allison, Kora, Max, Hector and Rick, Guys this is Finn. He came from London." Val said.

"Hey Val can I talk to you for a sec?" Hector asked.

"Yea sure." Val said and Hector and Val left. I wonder what's up.

Val's POV

"Hector, what's wrong? You seem nervous." I said. I saw his hands shaking a little.

"Do you remember when Xana and his team came to get you and they seemed to only want you?" Hector asked and I just nodded.

"Yea, why?" I asked beginning to get nervous but there was no way I was gonna show it.

"How do I say this? Your part of Lyoko. Your Yurika's sister." He said as he let a breath out.

"D-do the other know?" I asked as I looked at them. They were all laughing.

"No. Not yet." Hector said.

"Good. Let's go." I said as I began to leave.

"Where we going?" Hector asked.

"To the factory. I have to go save my sister" I said with a smile.

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Here's the translations. **_

_**Hey Val who's the new kid? - ¿Oye Val quién es el nuevo niño? **_

_**Who Finn? He's cool. - ¿Quién finlandés? Refresca.**_

_**Randomgirl2012**_


	15. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Here it is Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Val's POV.

"We're what?! Are you crazy Val?!" Hector screamed as I ran ahead into the sewers. He had to litterly run to catch up with me.

"Ha-ha did you forget my dear friend, that's my middle name?" I screamed back at him. We had finally made it to the factory.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Val, or at least by yourself?" Hector asked as he sat in his seat and I ran to the elevator.

"I'm sure." I said with a confident smile. The elevator doors closed and I looked down at the ground.

"I'm coming sister" I said with a smile. I had finally arrived in the scanner room.

"Alright ready Val?" Hector asked as I stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Valerie, Scanner Valerie, virtualization!" Hector said. I could feel the air blowing against my hair and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the ice sector. I landed and did a couple of backflips.

"Oh how I love to visit here" I said as I spread my arms out.

"Well that's good to hear babe" I heard someone say behind me.

"Hey Xavier" I said as I turned around and faced him.

"Well what's up Val? We haven't talked in a while." Xavier asked with a smile.

"Sorry I've been kinda busy" I said returning the smile.

"Well why are you here Val? My father hasn't activated any towers nor has my sister last time I checked." Xavier said raising his eyebrow.

"Did you know?" I asked Xavier and then Xavier seemed interested.

"There's a lot of things I know doll" Xavier said.

"Which one are you talking about?" Xavier continued as he looked around like he was waiting for something.

"About me being part of Lyoko. About me and Yurika being sisters?" I asked as I got close to his face. He seemed shocked by then shook it off.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Val, I didn't know that. But there are some things that you don't know." Xavier said as he looked me right in the eyes.

"Y-you didn't?" I asked stuttering.

"Wait, What do you mean by there are some things that I don't know about?" I asked as I walked around.

"Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy that all I want is evil, but that's not at all what I want. Most people think that because my father's Xana that I'm gonna follow in his tracks, but their wrong. I want what's right in the world, I want to be on the good side but I'm stuck here." Xavier said as he kicked a little piece of ice.

"I'm sick and tired of being judged before people know me. I'm also sorry that I took you, it was my father's request and I didn't want to anger him more you know?" Xavier said. I froze.

"I know how you feel. You know Leo? Yea…I was supposed to marry him, and it was all because of my father" I said with a nerves laugh.

"No way" He said smiling.

"Yea way." I said actually laughing this time. I don't even know why I was telling him this stuff anyways.

"Val, you there?" I heard hector ask.

"Yea I'm here, what's up?" I asked.

"Well Yurika's not that far away from you and there's monsters heading towards her. I think you know what to do from here" I heard Hector say and a smirk formed on my face.

"Well I think I know what you're doing and here" Xavier said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared at the piece of paper.

"Just enter it into the computer when you get into the tower and you and Yurika can go happily ever after, or at least for now." Xavier said smiling.

"I-I don't know what to say but thank you" I said.

"You don't have to say anything and your welcome. Now go" Xavier said disappearing into the shadow.

"Fox speed!" I said and I began running like the wind.

"Hector, you better call the group to the factory." I said still running. I saw them coming into my sight.

"Why?" Hector asked.

"I'm bringing Yurika back to earth" I said as I got close enough to attack the monsters without them knowing I'm here "Peak a boo ugly little things!" I screamed and hit a hornet and a cancrolot.  
"How dare you attack my monsters!" I heard a girl screech.

"Sorry, kinda in my job description, but you know, think of it as I'm helping out, I mean have you seen those monsters? Talk about gross!" I said flipping my hair.

"You're gonna pay!" the girl screamed.

"Bring it on ice princess" I said stretching out my claws.

Patience's POV

"Hey guys are you guys even a little bit worried about Val and Hector? I mean they've been gone for a couple of hours.

"Naw, I'm not worried." Jayson said leaning back against the tree.

"Patience, don't worry about it. If they really needed us they will call us." Joseph said.

"Alright fine." I said in defeat.

"If it helps any I'm worried about them to." Allison said leaning her head against Equ.

"Oh I'm sure she's fine, She's weapon girl after all" Equ said and we all laughed. My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D. and it was Hector.  
"What happened to you guys?!" I asked as soon as I answered the phone.

"Well hello to you too" Hector said.

"Yea, yea hi, hello, now answer my question." I said anxious.

"Val and I are at the factory. Actually let me take that back, I'm in the factory, Val's in Lyoko." Hector said and my mouth dropped.

"YOU LET HER GO ALONE?!" I screamed into the phone. Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes but I just shooed them away.

"I had to! I had no choice Patience!" Hector responded back. What did he mean he had to? How did he not have a choice?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Val, she's part of lyoko." Hector said and it went dead silent. Now that explained a lot.

"Ok. She ok?" I asked.

"Actually she was. She's in a fight with Xana's daughter. You better come down she's gonna need back up so that way she can bring Yurika to earth." Hector said quickly.

"Ok we're on our way" I said and we hung up.

"Ok guys they need us there A.S.A.P." I said as I got up.

"let's go to weapon girl's rescue. Wow never thought those words would come out of my mouth." Equ said as we all ran to the factory. I hope we're not too late. I have some unfinished business with the ice princess and I'm pretty sure Allison agrees.

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Well I'm gonna leave you on a cliff hanger for now. The next chapter's gonna be about the big fight and How's Yurika gonna come back to earth. How is she gonna handle it? What do you think of Xavier? Is he an enemy, a friend, or in the middle? Let me know what you think! If you ever have any idea's I would love to hear them. _

~_Randomgirl2012_


	16. Chapter 11

I wanna say thank you to all my reader! Every time I see a review it brightens up my day! So thank you!

~Randomgirl2012

Kora's POV

We had finally made it to the factory when we saw Hector.

"Hey Hector we're here what's up?" I asked outta breath from running.

"Why is Val in lyoko by herself" Amy said also outta breath.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Evan asked.

"Well there's something you guys don't know actually none of us knew until now." Hector said.

"What's that? Is it something bad?!" Kilver asked with worry in his tone.

"Well, Valerie's part of lyoko. She's the second guardian of lyoko." Hector said when we were interrupted.

"Yurika, take the bike, yes I'm sure now go! Hector where's my backup call?!" Val screamed.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked.

"You like my little puppets?" a girl said.

"Grr. It's the girl that controls the snow." Patience said growling.

"Wait what did we miss?" Amy asked.

"Yea." Evan said. They went to go see Amy's parents.

"There's a lot to explain but the basics is stay away from Xana's kids" Equ said basically summing it up.

"Yea their bad and apparently Xana's son has a thing for Val." I said when two figures appeared outta nowhere.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said face palming myself.

"We know that Val's in trouble. Just let us help." Finn said as he faced the group. I just did an eye roll. Who's next?

We all looked at each other and the guys all seemed to agree.

"Fine come with us, and don't do anything stupid and to keep this a secret you can NOT tell anyone about this." I said looking both of them directly in the eyes.

"Promise" they both said at the same time.

"Alright let's just get this done" with I said as we all walked into the elevator. It was quiet. I hope things don't go bad on lyoko.

Val's POV.

I was dodging all of the shoots aimed at me by these guys that were invisible.

"What the freak!" I said as I kept dodging the lasers. I could hear them with my super hearing. I shot an arrow at one of them and hit the target. It exploded but I didn't lose any life points.

"Oh these are the only beginning." The ice princes said.

"What the?" We both said as something flashed towards us.

"Hey weapon girl" the guy said but then he became clearer.

"Hey Equ" I said. Suddenly I felt something push me.

What the heck? I thought as someone was on top of me. It was none other than Xavier.

"I got to go. Don't hurt yourself" He said winking and then took off. I just shrugged it off. i saw everyone fighting someone or something. I had completely forgotten that I gave Yurika my motorcycle. I began to run when suddenly I saw something go right past me. It stopped and pulled over. I saw it was Finn. He had was wearing a Black long coat with a v shape, a white dress shirt underneath, Black tight pants and combat boots to match, and a top hat.

"Hey Val. Need a ride?" Finn asked as revved up the bike.

"Yea. Thanks Finn" I said as I hopped in back. I had my arms around him to make sure I didn't fall. We were a couple of minutes into the ride when I heard lasers. We severed left.

"What the?" Finn said as I turned around. It looked about twenty or so Kankrelats, and two megatanks.

"Finn just keep driving and I'll get them." I said as I turned around so that way I could look at them.

"Hector where's Yurika?" I asked him as I shot a kandrelat.

"She's in a tower. There's no monsters there why?" Hector asked as I heard typing in the background.

"Because I'm trying to figure out what Xana's planning. He's sent an army here after us. I have a feeling we're gonna need backup." I said as I kept shooting. Then suddenly I heard laughing.

"Val…why do I have a feeling your more popular then I thought?" Finn asked as I rolled my eye.

"Keep your eyes on the road Finn" I said as I saw a flying manta coming towards us. I saw a figure on top of it but couldn't make it out.

"Helps on the way Val." Hector said as looked towards my left when I saw Equ, Jason, Joseph, Kilver, and is that….Max?

"Hey…..when did Max and Finn come here anyways?" I asked now kinda curious when they did.

"Oh just now. But let's put this aside for now." Jayson said.

"Um…ok. Let's do this." I said as I ran.

"Fox Speed!" I screamed as I felt the breeze blowing against me. Suddenly I flew back.

"Ouch!" I said as I got back up. I looked at myself when I saw myself glowing…..a blue color?

"Val! You ok?" I heard people say. I was just about to respond to someone when I realized that I couldn't speak.

"Val!" Equ said shaking me.

"What!? What's wrong with my voice?!" I tried to scream but I just couldn't. I pointed to my throat.

"You can't speak can you?" Joseph said. I pointed at him and shook my head like a mad women.

"OMG!" Kilver said as he hugged me. Suddenly Kira and Kara came over.

"What's wrong?" They asked at the same time.

"Val lost her voice!" Finn said.

"Ok Val tell us what happened" Kira said.

"I was running when suddenly I flew back. I got up and saw blue all around me and then I lost my voice!" I mouthed.

"What? I've never heard of anyone turning blue. Did anyone see you?" Kara asked as she moved closer to me. I jumped with joy but then I remember the question.

"No. I don't think they did. Why don't you ask them? I think I was too far ahead." I said still mouthing.

"Ok well tower's been deactivated." Amy said as her and the rest of the gang came running back. Rick was also back. Which meant….

"Rick where's my brother?!" I asked as Devon popped into my head. I haven't seen him since he went to a torment with Rick for soccer.

"Rick, Val wants to know where her brother is." Kira said.

"Oh he's fine. Back in his dorm. He said he wanted to hang out with you when you came back." I sighed with relief.

"Alright well I'll get you guys back here." Hector said as we all appeared in the scanner. I was the last one.

"I'm gonna go see my brother. Does anyone have a pad of paper?" I mouthed.

"Yea, here." Kara said as she handed me the paper.

"Thanks" I mouthed.

"No problem. Call us if you need us." Kara continued when I gave her a confused look.

"Umm…Kara…how is she supposed to do that? She can't talk." Joseph asked.

"Well she can Text." Allison said. I nodded in agreement and waved my good bye as I walked out the door. I made it to Kadic and headed towards Devon's dorm when I got cut off by Emily and her little group.

"Oh where's Rick? Isn't he always with you?" Emily asked as she circled around me like she was judging me. I didn't speak one word but I did glare at her.

"What cat got your tounge Valerie? Or are you upset that I won." Emily continued.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered. I surprised myself because I couldn't even talk earlier.

"Oh Ricky didn't tell you?" Emily asked. She had a huge smile on her face. _What is this girl planning?_

"What did _Rick_ not tell me?" I asked as I just continued to glare at her.

"That we're dating. He said that he loved me." Emily said smiling.

"You're kidding me right? Now why would he do that?" I asked. None of this was clicking.

"When you weren't there to support Rick and I was. Well let's say that he soon got over you pretty fast." Emily continued.

"How long?" I asked.

"Oh, for a while now" Emily said with a big smile. This doesn't make any sense.

"Y-your lying! Rick would have told me!" I said as tears began to form.

"Now Marks, why would I lie about that? I have evidence too" She said and showed me the picture. It was true, they were kissing.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away. I finally got to Devon's room I wiped my tears off before I knocked on the door. It was Amy's little brother.

"Hey Val" He said with a smile.

"Hey there. Is my brother here?" I asked as I messed with his hair.

"Yea. Devon, your sisters here!" He screamed and my brother appeared at the door.

"Hey come on want to go get some ice cream?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yea could we?" He asked.

"Ok sure. Go get your stuff. Ethan wanna join us? My treat." I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Now Ethan, why would I lie about that? Have I ever lied or tricked you before?" I asked laughing.

"No." He said and I continued to laugh. They grabbed their stuff and we headed out.

We finally made it to the ice cream place and I ordered a chocolate and vanilla, Devon orders an Orange and Vanilla, And Ethan orders an Orange and Chocolate.

"Thanks Sis." Devon said as he was licking his ice cream.

"No problem guys. I enjoyed mine to" I said with a smile. We began to walk towards Kadic and I watched the moon as it was rising in the sky. We walked into the boys dorm (More like sneaking in but you get the deal). I was walking away when I heard a noise.

"Val?" I herd something call for me. I flenched thinking that I had gotten in trouble, I had braced myself for the worst but when I turned around I saw Equ and Evan standing there.

"You ok there Valerie?" Evan asked as he tilted his head.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked still standing there.

"Then why are you in here then?" Equ asked as a smirk appeard.

"I went to take my brother and Ethan to the ice cream, and then I dropped them off and that's when you caught me." I explained what happened.

"Ok Val. Night" Both Equ and Evan said as I walked towards my room. I grabbed my keys and put it into the lock and open thr door. I changed into my pjs and fell onto my bed and went to dream land. I had a dream that I was a cat with brown fur and green eyes. but little did I know that sometimes you have to be carefull of ehst you dream of.

Well that's it! Chapter 11 is finally done! Sorry if I make some mistakes, I'm having to use my tablet because my computer's not working :-P


	17. Chapter 12

Allison's POV

I woke up and streched. After about five minutes of trying to get wake up I decided to get outta bed, but when I looked down, everything seemed so much bigger and futher away.

"Meow?"I asked, wait a second am I a cat?!

"Allison, you up yet?" I heard someone ask. Oh no! i 'm supposed to go get icecream with Equ!

"Equ, help! I've been turned into a cat!" I screamed but all the came out was another meow.

"I'm coming in now" Equ said. I could hear the doornob turning. Equ walked into my room and looked around. "Now where could that girl have gone too? Equ asked and he continued looking around.

"Over here!" I screames but again all that came out was a meow.

"I didn't know Allison kept a cat. Hi there cutie" Equ said as he began to pet me.

"Purrr" I said and Equ just smiled.

"How about I watch you until Allison comes back? Does that sound good to you?" Equ asked as he picked me took out his cell phone and dialed someone.

"Hey, have you seen Allison?" He asked as he contined to pet me.

"Really? You didn't see any of them? You found cats too? This is weird. Yea let's meet up and bring the cats. Ok see you in a minute, ok bye" Equ said and hung up. He put his phone back into his pockets.

"I guess you aren't the only cat here" Equ said as he walked out to the park. When we got closer, I saw all the guys but none of the girls.

'Where are all of the girls?' I wondered when I saw a light brown cat between Max, Finn, and Rick

and the rest of the cat were circled around, some were playing around with each other, some were just walking around the guys, and some were eiter just rolling around laying down.

"Allison?" a cat asked, they had a bark brown fur and green eyes.

"Patience is that you?" I asked exicdedly.

"Yep, I'm just glad that we're all ok" Patience said.

"Define 'ok'" I said as we walked around. I suddenly saw a purple cat coming our way.

"What the?" Patience said ask we froze.

"hello? can anybody here me?" the purple cat asked.

"yea, but who are you?" two blonde cats asked. it must be Kira and Kara.

"I'm Yurika." she said and I swear all of our jaws dropped in complete shock. Right behind her was a black cat with sparking blue eyes.

"Xavier!?" I heard Val scream.

"Val!?" Xavier said said making fun of Val with her voice tone. I suddenly saw something run right past me and got thr black and the purple cat.

"It's so good to see you guys in person, or at least cat form" Val said.

"You too sis" Yurika said. They both smiled.

"It's good to see you too Xavier." Val said and the Xavier playful jumped on her and they started to playfully fight.

"Hey wait a second, since when did you two get sio close?" Patience asked.

"Umm, we've been chatting with each other since our last trip to lyoko. Video chatting, just plain chatting, you name it." Val said.

"Well its good to finally meet you at last Xavier." We all said said with a smile and thn we continued to or play. Hey just because we're cats dosen't mean we can't have some fun right? and right now everything was purrrrfect.

Hi guys sorry this took so long! I hope this chapter was good! And I'm stuck on a couple. i've been trying to figure outwho is/would be better for Valerie, Xavier or Rick and I just realize I haven't done much romance *gasp* so I'll try to work on that. Any shipments that you guys would like to see more of?

ok well i'll love to hear you responses,

randomgirl2012


End file.
